I making S-Class Nashi x Storm
by nonsensesticks
Summary: Nashi and Storm hate each other. They were rival from the day they meet, but the thing they were most competitive about who was making S-class first. A rivalry that takes them to the extremes when Nashi comes up with a plan and Storm drags himself on for the ride. Who will come out on top.


"Get your head out of your ass, ice prick," Nashi Dragneel daughter of Natsu and Lucy yelled at Storm Fullbuster son of Gray and Juvia.

"Not my fault you broke the chair, ash head," He shot back as he got his fists out ready to fight the pinkette girl.

"You know, you don't have to act so tough, every dragon slayer can smell your a coward," Nashi cracked as she smirked at the 18 year old she was currently in a with.

"You alway brag about being a dragon slayer when they're ain't no dragons to fight at least my magic is useful," Storm snarked as they're foreheads clashed.

"Well at least dragons slayers work hard and aren't just given they're father's slaying abilities, you streaker," She shouts into his face.

"OH really I could have sworn you got your etherious form from YOUR dad," He shot out the remark. He knows it gets under her skin when he mentions there is even a remote possibility that she could turn into a demon just because her dad is E.N.D. She still is technically half of an etherious demon, but the truth is she never will turn into a demon just how Storm is forbidden to use devil slaying magic. "You know if you do turn into a demon I maybe then I could show you how hard work it is to be a devil slayer." she probably was going to make a remark about if it's hard slaying her then he obviously not as go as a fighter as she is but at that moment they felt a hand on the back of their collars.

"You two broke two rule, don't wreck the guild and don't talk about forbidden magics," Rosemary spat out as she collided their heads together. Technically these aren't forbidden magics to the world just to them and Fairy tail. Just because some members in Fairy tail have accesses to these magics. Especially these two.

"OW" The two that was just a moments ago fighting now on the ground with bumps on their heads groaning in pain.

Rosemary Fernandes daughter of Erza and Jellal. She's 19 and hard to get along with. She looks a lot like her mother and acts like her too. Nashi alway says she smells like cakes and iron, two very unlike things. She has a brother, Reiki, he a year younger than Nashi who is 16.

"Now repeat the rule," Rosemary scolds at them that made 'em turn pale and a sheet.

"Don't wreck the guild hall or you will be forced to rebuild it."

"A-And don't talk about magic we can't use for the sake of our well being." Storm finished Nashi sentence.

"And…" Rose said getting more angry then if she already was.

"And don't fight," They both squealed hoping they guessed what she was talking about.

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THOSE YOU IDIOTS, you two ruined my cake, now rise die with dignity." She yelled as she pulled out her sword from her scabbard that was attached to her belt. Unlike her mom she liked to carry around a sword vs requip one when need be. Rosemary doesn't see her dad a lot due to his travels but when she was young he gave her.

Lucy, Mira, Cana, Levy, Juvia, and Erza where listening in on what was going on. "I remember something like that happening to Natsu and Gray when we were their ages." Lucy said looking at the kids like they had no hope.

Erza nodded and replied "They really are the spitting images of us." Everyone soon sweatdropped realizing that Erza was correct and thought of the fate of this guild.

"Nashi why can't you act more like your siblings." Nova, who was 20 and the daughter of Laxus and Mira, called out at the two.

"Which ones they're all boring," Nashi asked sarcastically.

"How about your twin, Igneel he is cooler than you," Storm snarked.

"You want to know what's cooler than me? You ice cold heart, frosty." Nashi smirked.

"Where are your siblings, I've been looking for Layla all day." A nine year old Sylvia Fullbuster who was the same age as and best friend with Layla Dragneel.

"Well Luna, Nalu, and Layla wanted to have a girl day out but when I said no they scrapped that idea and brought Igneel along." Nashi said looking like she over thought. Rosemary hit her on the head.

"OW, What was that for!"

"You do realize that your sisters just wanted to hang out with you not trying to make you do anything girly." Rosemary explains. Nashi has always been the black sheep of the family. Like her sisters she had a nice figure but that was one of the only things that were similar. They were celestial wizards even Igneel and were given some keys from their mom, Igneel had Loki and Taurus , Layla had Aries and Aki who was Loki and Aries kid, Nalu had Gemini and Cancer. The girls were pretty and... Girly, they were good fighters but compared to Nashi, Nashi was on a whole different level. They alway wanted Nashi to act or even look a little more girly. Some days it was hard to tell Nashi was a girl.

"They were gunna try to get her a manicure" Shagotte, Nashi's exceed, daughter of Happy and Charle, spoke.

"In other words they won't be coming to the guild today, Plus it is 5 o'clock and my house is an hour away walking or 20 minutes away running and I want to be home by six, so I will be taking my leave." Nashi says while standing up. "Bye." She says before turning around and walking out of the guild hall.

"Strange kid." Nova states before returning to her drink.

"That Idiot," Storm said. "She left her scarf on the table before our brawl. Where's Lucy?"

"Yeah Storm," Lucy yelled out across the room.

"Nashi forgot her scarf, can you take it to her." He said holding up the forgotten muffler.

"Where did she go?" Lucy said while turning around to give storm her full attention.

"Home."

"That's strange she never goes home that early, heck sometimes she doesn't come home at all." Lucy states.

"That's true, now that I think about she never in a rush to get home." Nova notes as Rosemary nods in agreement.

"I saw something pretty weird but I wasn't going to say something. The moment Nashi left so did Gale, Rain, and their exceeds leave." Sylvia said, Rain was Storm's sister who was Nashi's age. Gale was Levy and Gajeel's daughter also Nashi's age.

 _What could they be up to ..._ Storm thought.


End file.
